Nightmare
by rayray7.rl
Summary: Spoiler alert for Quiet Lullabies! James have been having nightmare about he and Kendall since he entered his third trimester. Will those nightmares turn out to be true?


_James sighed as he walked along the railing of the stairs; he was holding onto his belly gently as he stepped down the stairs. Kendall would be home soon and he promised the blonde a nice hot dinner. _

_ Of course, he himself, being James Diamond would never cook. But he loved Kendall and his green eyes so he decided that he could give in. But ever since he had gotten pregnant it was hard to be so perfect like he used to be. He was tired all the time, his hair was a constant mess and yeah, he had lost his perfect abs but he would get them back. _

_ Making his way into the kitchen, he turned on the light and gasped. His usually perfect, white kitchen was now stained with red. Red on the floor, on the cabinets, on the walls, the counters and there was a trail leading to the sink. The brunette nervously gazed around to see if he could find anyone or anything that could be there but he saw no odd signs. _

_ He prayed that it was just Carlos and Logan playing a sick prank on him since Halloween was around the corner. _

_ "Carlos? Logan?" He called out as he stepped onto the tiled floor, his slippers scuffing against the floor. _

_ "Kendall?" James cautiously walked around the red liquid that was on the floor and made his way to the sink. He winced when he felt a hard kick hit the hand that was placed against his belly. His heart beat sped up as he stepped closer to the sink; the hand on his stomach was constantly being kicked every minute by the child that resided in his belly._

_ "Kendall, if you're home and if you're joking you will not get any sex for a month!" James hollered as he inched closer. Something in the back of his mind was screaming at him but he ignored it. James strained his ears, praying that Kendall would pop out from beside their fridge saying 'Happy Halloween!' _

_ "Now, James, why would Kendall want to have sex with a fat bitch like you?" A cold voiced sounded. James turned and gasped as a cold metal object flew past his right cheek bone. The brunette reached a hand up and rubbed at the blood that was pouring out of the cut that was now there._

_ A cruel laugh sounded and soon the lights went out. James bit at his lip; if he wasn't seven months pregnant then he knew that he could take whoever was in he and Kendall's house. All he could do was hope that Kendall would be home soon and that whoever was there would leave. _

_ "Kendall isn't coming." The voiced called out again. James tried to locate the voice but the person stayed hidden so he couldn't see their silhouette in the moonlight that was coming through the window._

_ "He'll be here soon." James said as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. He was in pain and the baby was kicking harder than ever. _

_ "No he won't. He's dead." The brunette gasped and he reached forward grapping ahold of the edge of the sink when a blunt object made contact with his back. His brows knitted together when he felt something wet on his head. The lights flickered back on and James stood. _

_ He was dizzy and his back was hurting. He gazed at the time on the microwave and saw that it would be about five minutes before Kendall would get home. Turning back he gazed down into the sink. James paled in terror when green eyes stared back at him and the brunette let out a scream._

_ "KENDALL!"_

"James? James!" Hazel eyes popped up and stared up into green ones. James jolted upright in bed, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to regain his senses. Kendall stared at his brunette lover in concern and took his hand running it through James' bangs.

"Whats the matter? Is the baby okay?" The blonde questioned.

"You're-You're alive…" James whispered and Kendall stared at him in confusion. James covered his mouth and broke down in sobs; Kendall rushed forward comforting his love. Kendall was confused; of course he was alive, he had been alive since he and James went to the bed earlier that night.

The blonde sighed; James must have had a nightmare again. He had been having these strange nightmares ever since he had gone into his third trimester. James wiped away the fat tears from his eyes and he sat back looking at his love.

"Oh Kendall, God, it was awful." Kendall leaned forward and kissed the brunette softly, then kissed away the tears from those long lashes that rested against his cheeks.

"Shhh…it's over now. What did you dream about?" James gave a sigh and he shrugged his shoulders refusing to tell. Kendall frowned before he gripped the brunette by the waist and pulled him between his legs. He made James lie back where his head rested on his chest; Kendall kissed that soft brown hair.

"James, please, you're stressing yourself out and it's too soon. We got two more months to go."

James nodded his head, rubbing his hands over his large belly. He wanted to tell Kendall but he was scared that it would frighten the blonde.

"You-You…somebody had hurt you." A small whisper came that caught Kendall's attention.

"You mean that I was killed right?" Kendall said bluntly. James chocked back a sob and Kendall quickly regretted his words as he wrapped the brunette in his arms. It took a few minutes before James had calmed down and he stared into Kendall's green eyes.

"I guess it was her but Kendall…"

"James, it couldn't be, the police said that they had her in custody. She can't hurt you again baby." James nodded his head and he laid his head back on Kendall's shoulder. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind and he figured it had something to do with the dream.

He should relax and hope for the best and stop being so paranoid. Tomorrow he and Kendall were going out and hopefully everything will go alright. Logan had argued with Kendall today that they shouldn't, that James should stay home and rest but Kendall argued him down.

James sighed as he felt fingers run through his hair.

"You okay, babe?" Giving a shaky sigh, the brunette nodded his head; his hair lightly brushing against Kendall's Adams apple. Kendall lay back down and held onto James tightly.

"Tomorrow will be a good day. I promise." Kendall whispered as he drifted into a slumber.

James let out a shaky sigh; he prayed that Kendall was right.

…..

"Wake up! Wake you piece of crap! You don't deserve to have Kendall's baby!" James gasped as he felt a knife plunge into his chest.

One…two…three…

The brunette gasped as he caught the girl by his wrist as she tried to plunge the knife into his chest a fourth time. Those blue eyes stared at him with hatred and anger as she screamed when James pulled the knife from her hand.

"You bastard!" She screeched. James got up on shaky knees, holding onto the underside of his stomach he tried his best run. He had to go back to Kendall; he knew that the blonde was looking for him.

But he was stopped when a knife was plunged into his shoulder. James let out a wail as he fell forward, rolling over he avoided landing on his stomach. The sweet smell of perfume floated over him and James stare into the eyes of a mad man.

"You will die…" A cold whisper sounded and the knife was ripped from his shoulder and he was slashed across his front. James gasped and all he remembered was red liquid pouring from the fresh wound that hand been opened. He looked into those icy blue eyes and a wicked smile crossed that childlike face. Hazel eyes dulled before James grabbed a fist full of dirt and threw it in her face. She hollered and he struggled on weak legs and ran out of the old building.

Racing it into the alley next to it, he brought his phone from his pocket and quickly dialed Kendall's number. James bit at his lip as the phone rung; he prayed that Kendall would pick up.

_"Hello?" _

"Kendall! Oh my God! Kendall help me! She's trying to kill me; she's trying to kill our baby!"

_"James, where are you? Who's trying to kill you?"_

"Kenda—"

"James! James!" Kendall hollered into the phone. Cussing under his breath Kendall picked up his speed as he raced down the street, he hoped that he would be able to find him for it was too late.

"JAMES!" He screamed. Stopping in his tracks he looked around and gasped when he saw a figure lying in an alley. Racing forward he stopped in shock when he saw his brunette lover on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Dropping to his knees Kendall scooped James up in his arms.

"JAMES!"


End file.
